Vampire's Trap
by LittleWhiteLiesSing
Summary: After centuries as a Vampire Roxas might have finally met his match in his most recent prey. Warnings: Yaoi, BDSM, Blood.


~Vampire's Trap~

This is my first story in a while! I went home for a summer so I couldn't post anything, but I'm back! Working a lot, but I'm back! So here's something I worked on this summer for your reading pleasure!

* * *

Even as the step crumbled beneath his foot Axel was already beyond it. The smoke was making his eyes water and his lungs burn. Ignoring the need to cough he burst through another locked door with his shoulder. "Damn it," he swore brushing embers off his shoulder. Seeing nothing he ran back out the door and burst into another. Nothing! He had been so sure he'd seen someone in this damn place earlier that definitely hadn't fled. He should've known those damn vampires would've left a poor kid to die in the fire. They would've killed him anyways. At least they wouldn't have gotten a meal out of this.

_Think, Axel! Think!_

The bloodsuckers always slept up high and took their meals in separate rooms. He and Demyx had caught a glimpse of the boy going up the stairs from a window and the bloodsuckers had all flew from upper windows. He had to be upstairs. Running down the hall again he went to the back. As another door fell from the fire he silently thanked the rain from earlier that day. If it hadn't rained he'd have been burned to a crisp by now. No, he wouldn't have bothered coming in to save the kid.

Shoving into another room Axel grinned. Huddled on the bed with a blanket wrapped around him was the kid. Only the flash of blond hair could be seen but Axel knew it was the same kid he'd seem earlier. It was the same small figure. Rushing over to him Axel scooped him up and began running back out of the room.

"Don't worry, kid. I'll get you out of here." A small hand reached out of the sheet to grab at his shirt. Holding the kid even closer Axel sprinted down the hall. At the stairs he had to slow a bit so he didn't fall through any of the stairs he'd ruined in his mad dash up. He leaned against the wall to help him past a gap of three steps. He didn't trust the railing. At the bottom of the stairs he couldn't help the foolish grin that spread across his face. He could see the front door wide open and his crew standing near the tree line outside.

The second he was out the door Demyx was there to take the kid form his arms. "Man, why did you have to rush back in there?" Back in the safety of the trees Axel fell against a trunk. Coughing harshly he struggled for breath. After a few minutes of hacking up his lungs he righted himself. Grinning at the rest of his crew he ignored their shaking heads and disapproving stares.

"It was a kid," he said with a shrug. "Our oath has us protecting all humans. Even bratty kids."

"Rushing into a burning building, a building you yourself set fire to, isn't part of your oath," said Zexion. The medic was barely more than a kid himself. Shaggy pewter hair feel over one eye and that eye was narrowed in distaste. "You should've just saved the boy before they took him in there if you were so worried."

"You just want people to treat. One little kid who inhaled smoke isn't enough of a challenge for you, I know. But I didn't feel like injuring my men." When Zexion's glare didn't abate he put on his brightest smile. "Come on. If you were injured too badly to treat anyone we might all die here. How's the kid?"

"Ask him yourself. He won't let go of the sheet."

Even though Zexion was standing right next to the kid while they were talking about him not once did the kid glance up. Those few strands of hair still dusted with ash poked out and even from here Axel could smell the fear on the kid. But he wasn't shaking or huddling against a tree, just standing there holding the blanket tight against him.

"What's your name kid?" Still nothing. Did he save a dud? Mute? Deaf? Snapping his fingers in front of the kid's face he tried to make him look up. "Name?"

"You saved me," said the kid. It wasn't a question and there was no shock. Just acceptance.

"Did you want to be eaten? Oh no, you aren't one of those kids who wants to be a bloodsucker, are you? Cause then I might have to throw you back in there to burn. Almost as bad as real vamps…" He said it all lightly but Axel was deadly serious. Too many teens and kids were stumbling on Vampires and making themselves easy bait all because they wanted to become a bloodsucker. Ridding the world of one more idiotic teen would be just as good as saving them. And if the Vampires actually took a liking to the kid and did turn him then Axel would be saving hundreds of lives down the road.

The head tilted up. The blanket kept most of his face still hidden from view, but he could see two pink lips curled up in a half smile. A small tongue poked out to wet the lips that were dry from the smoke and fire. Lifting his head up all the way Axel lost his own smirk for a moment before forcing it back. His body hadn't reacted in such a ways in, well, ever. The boy's face was dangerously beautiful. His eyes were a clear blue that looked deep into Axel. His face was perfectly shaped with high cheek bones making him both handsomely delicate. Long lashes brushed against soft white skin each time they batted shut.

"I do not want to be eaten," said the boy. He seemed calm enough for not letting go of the blanket. And his lips were still curved up in that half smile. "Thank you for saving me."

"Not a problem. Are you okay?" Axel couldn't look away from those blue eyes. When the boy nodded he didn't let his eyes move. "Are you—"

"Yo! We've got to go!" Axel glanced up at Demyx's shout. He had his sword out and ready, looking off beyond the burning building. Beside him was the silent Lexaeus and whip wielding Marluxia. All three of them were readying themselves for whatever was coming. Probably vampires coming back to try and kill them.

"Demyx, take the kid, Lexaeus will be your shield. Zexion stay safe and make sure everyone gets home safe. Marluxia, you're with me."

Everyone hurried to do as they were told. The kid brought the sheet back up to cover himself as Demyx picked him up. Out of the intense stare of those eyes Axel felt more alert. Walking over to stand beside Marluxia, Axel freed his own weapons from his back. His two chakrams spun in his hands like they had a life of their own. "I want at least one of them kept alive. Got it memorized? We need information. Xemnas won't be pleased if we can't start identifying the clan leaders," Axel said.

"I can smell the blood already," crooned Marluxia. Axel wasn't a fan of the pink haired man, but he was a good warrior. And vicious. Well, that didn't mean much. Every single member of the organization was a diabolical, cutthroat sonofabitch. Some just more so than others. Marluxia was just the kind to send you a beautiful rose that had a poison hidden in its sent that would suffocate you slowly.

Lexaeus on the other hand, wasn't so much diabolical as he was simply dangerous. Fast and strong, the stoic brunette wasn't someone Axel would want to ever actually fight. Lucky for him, the man was more of a follower than a leader. In fact, he lucked out. All of his crew were more followers than leaders. It meant he didn't have to worry about the others pushing him too far and him losing it and killing them in a mindless rage. It hadn't happened for a while though. He'd kept his calm for almost a year now.

Demyx and Zexion were the reason for his new found sense of zen. He used to be vicious just for the sake of killing and finding blood. Xemnas found him and trained him to hunt vampires. That only directed the inner rage. Then Demyx came along and taught him to chill out. Demyx could be super happy at times and then fly into a rage of his own. But he could calm himself with music. And when all else failed Demyx would let him take out his bloodlust on him just so Zexion could heal him. The bubbly blond would then take it out on Zexion in some…_other_… ways. Eventually Axel felt bad for hurting his comrades and forced his emotions under control.

"We'll have to save them all to make sure we don't kill the leader," stated Lexaeus.

Spinning his chakrams again Axel frowned. "We burned their home. Leader will be at the front of the pack. Take the first, kill the rest."

Marluxia was right. Axel could smell the blood. But he could hear something as well. Swearing under his breath he put the chakrams away. "The wolves are coming as well. We're not authorized to kill this pack. Let's head back."

"But remember the last time we killed some wolves?" asked Marluxia. "I made rugs for the castle." Still he coiled his whip back up and tied it to his waist. Sprinting away Axel waited for Lexaeus. The giant wasn't budging.

"Lexaeus…"

"Killing a few will make killing the rest easier for later." Ah, scary Lexaeus. Axel did forget that others were as blood thirsty as he was.

"You're coming back now, or I stab you and let them eat your body and hope you're dead before you turn either way." Axel knew he'd won when the brunette slammed his axe like sword against the trunk of a tree hard enough for it to snap in half. Axel waited until the other man was running back before following.

They were fast for humans. All hunters part of the Organization were endowed with super human powers. Extra strength and speed. Training helped their minds catch up. And some, like Zexion and Saix, ended up with miraculous powers as well. Zexion had left a dark portal open for them to come home. Stepping through it Axel only caught a quick flash of darkness before he was stumbling out. Snapping at Zexion the younger boy closed the portal.

"Marluxia said wolves showed up." Axel could hear the question but wasn't sure how to answer.

"I'm sure they just wanted to see what the commotion was. And catching a vampire's scent probably made them think they could finish off any left."

Why did the wolves come? Axel had burned plenty of Vamp nests before and wolves never showed up to clean up after them. What was so different this time?

"I guess," Zexion said slowly. He obviously didn't like what Axel had said. Putting the question out of his mind the blue eye was already focused on something else. "The kid you brought in is in one of the basement cells. Xemnas still isn't back to clear him. His team should be back in a week or so. Tasks were left for you to decide who to divvy them up to. Marluxia has decided to go to the gardens. He's cross-breeding flowers again. Demyx wants to get a sitar again. He's asking for permission to leave the castle to buy one. Lexaeus is hitting things. I am going to make note of today's mission and then I will accompany Demyx out."

Axel could've chosen anyone to be his right hand man. He could've taken someone from Xemnas' team if he'd wanted. But Saix was attached to Xemnas' side, Larxene was a bitch and he simply didn't like any others. Demyx was too laid back until he exploded, Marluxia made him want to rip someone's head off, Lexaeus was too dangerous which just left Zexion. And Zexion was damn good. He knew what Axel wanted to know and took care of what Axel couldn't care less about. Like making sure Demyx didn't destroy things while he was out.

"I want everyone ready to head back tomorrow. We'll clear out any blood suckers who came back."

"What about finding the leader?"

"I'll find that out before we go. I don't want to waste any more time out there. And you and Demyx can go scout out tomorrow morning before we head out to make sure the wolves are gone." Giving Zexion a smile and a pat on the shoulder Axel walked past him. Glancing back over his shoulder Axel chuckled. Zexion and Demyx wouldn't make it out of the castle once the blond realized all of the marks he'd left were almost faded. Demyx was so possessive. How cute.

Shoving his hands into the pockets of his black cloak Axel whistled a cheery tune. Things were going well for him and he was on his way to see a little blond kid. His pulse quickened at the thought. Axel made his way down to the lower cells of the castle There were others higher up, but no one liked to put anyone there because of how close they were to their own rooms. This castle was supposed to be their one safe haven. Anyone brought to the castle, friend, possible recruit, or prisoner, went into a cell until Xemnas decided they were okay to let out.

Knocking on the only cell occupied Axel went in. He wasn't expecting a response. The kid had only spoken to him once they were out of the fire.

"You still have that sheet?"

The blond glanced up. Those bright blue eyes trapped Axel in their gaze again. The sheet was still wrapped around his shoulders but he'd let it fall away from his head. He looked even more perfect than before.

"How old are you?" asked Axel.

"Eighteen," said the kid. His eyes flickered again. He was enchanting. And old.

"You look fifteen," snorted Axel.

"I'm small for my age," said the kid testily.

Axel let the door shut behind him. If the kid could sense the subtle change in him it didn't show. Or he just couldn't smell the kid's fear because of the damned sheet covering it. How human. Stalking towards the kid Axel tried to hide his smirk. No, there was a flash of fear in those blue eyes. It just fed the beast growing in Axel.

"You are small. And delicate. Are you sure you're not fifteen?" He reached out to stroke one of those flawless cheeks. Perfectly smooth under his gloved hand.

The blond's hand came up to rest on his. "I'm sure," he said with a hint of a smile. "And I'm sure that you saved my life." He was looking up at Axel through his lashes. Axel barely caught sight of a small pink tongue licking soft pink lips. "Thank you. I enjoy living." Turning his mouth into Axel's palm the boy placed a chaste kiss there.

"It's not something to take lightly," Axel muttered. Tilting the boy's chin up Axel smirked down at him. "I can think of plenty way for a proper thank you. If you're interested of course." Axel leaned in so his lips were almost to the boy's. He was curious how far this "thank you" would take them. The boy seemed to be on the same page though. Opening his lips just enough for Axel to feel his breath on his face the kid's lips brushed against his own.

And Axel's little bit of restraint snapped. It wasn't a matter of how far the game could take him, just a matter of his own limits. Snarling he grabbed the kid's arms and shoved him against the wall. Pulling the chakrams from his back he trapped each wrist with one, spikes digging into the wall on either side, the curved circular blade pressed so close against the tended skin of the kid's wrist small drops of blood rolled down his arms.

"What're you doing?" The sheet slipped away to reveal the rest of the blond. Slim figure, low ridding jeans, tight black and white shirt. As much as he hated himself for it, he felt attracted to the boy.

"Beginning my interrogation," Axel murmured. He was transfixed on the blood rolling down Roxas' arm. "We'll start of easy. Who's the leader of your clan?"

"What are you talking about?" Bright blue eyes swam with panic. "Did you save me just to kill me?"

"Actually I did. Now, you can be honest and tell me who your leader is, or I can start taking off strips of flesh. You're a vampire, you'll regenerate quickly enough."

Not good. Roxas pressed his wrists harder against the chakrams pinning him to the wall but it didn't help get them out. They were firmly dug in there. He'd take off his hands before he'd push those out. Trying for an even more innocent tone he looked up at the man, his damn prey, with big blue eyes.

"I'm not a vampire! Please stop hurting me!"

The man pulled out a dagger from inside his cloak. "See these?" he asked, tapping the blade against the tattoos under his acid green eyes. "I can feel your mind tricks. My whole body can feel you drawing me in. But these keep me from losing my mind to you. Now, answer my question."

* * *

Roxas knew it was useless. He'd seen the red head fight before, seen him kill. He'd seen it when he came too late to save his sister and just in time to catch a glimpse of the man who killed her. Even a glimpse was enough for him to never forget this man. He knew nearly nothing about him. He had long red hair, spiked strangely and the brightest green eyes he'd ever seen on a human. His body was lithe, perfectly made for killing. And his aura was so dark the only place people could ever feel comfortable around him was with the Organization.

For months now he'd been trying to find a way to get to their base. He'd known it would be suicide, but he had been so convinced he'd be able to kill of the red head and a few others before he was killed. He just wanted to give his people more time to live without constantly looking over their shoulder.

Sora had told him not to, but when Roxas noticed the hunter spying on their latest residence Roxas had come up with his plan. He sent Sora away, if this worked his brother would need to stay alive to take over leadership. The he'd made his clan treat him like a human they were about to eat. Some had thought it very funny. Yuffie had playfully bit him a bit too hard and drawn blood on his shoulder. Worried about not smelling human enough Roxas had grabbed one of the sheets from the room they ate their meals in and wrapped it around himself.

That's when things went wrong. He'd given strict orders for everyone to flee, not fight. He didn't want any of them dying during his plan. But he hadn't thought the Organization would set the place on fire. That sheet became what saved him. Everyone else had fled and he could see the hunters closing in on the house. If he had ran he'd have been killed, staying he'd burn.

Then the man who killed his sister with a sadistic grin on his face came bursting in to "save" him. Luck was on his side.

So how did he know Roxas was a vampire? Giving up on pretending Roxas let his face fall back into the cool mask of ageless boredom. "You killed her months ago."

In the face of the real Roxas, the man smiled. "And who's the new leader?"

"We haven't chosen one." A quick cut, nothing deep across his cheek made Roxas gasp. Gritting his teeth he glared at the man. "When you live for hundreds of years waiting a few months to choose a leader doesn't matter much," he explained slowly, as if talking to a dense child. His insolence was rewarded with another cut right above the first.

"It's been too long. Your clan is moving with purpose. You have a leader. Who is it?"

The answer for a quick death would be to admit he was the leader. But then how was he supposed to kill him? If he could just wait the man out he might eventually get into a position to kill someone.

He'd been so sure the man was enthralled by him!

"Our leader is dead. You killed her. If that's your only question for me you should just kill me."

The man's head tilted to the side. His grin went from evil to simply bloodthirsty. "You're already healing." Another quick slash against his cheek. "And you don't scar." A fourth cut. "You know, I always wanted a pet vampire." The tip of the blade was trailing its way down Roxas' neck digging in just enough to draw blood.

"Vampires tend to bite their owners," Roxas said through his teeth. His cheek was on fire from the cuts. But he could feel his cheek healing in painful little stinging nettles. "Or just kill them."

Leaning in close enough that Roxas could smell the smoke on him the man flicked his tongue across Roxas' bloodied cheek. "I'm going to break you," said the man in a low whisper. "By the time I finally let you die you're going to begging to live just to stay with me."

In an equally low whisper Roxas responded, "I'll remind you of that when I drain the life from you and leave you to die, screaming my name because you've fallen under a vampire's trance."

"We'll have to see about that," said the man, pulling away. Taking the dagger he began cutting away Roxas' shirt. When his chest was bare the man began making small cuts across his chest. They healed quickly though.

"Cutting up someone isn't something that gains loyalty and adoration."

"No, but it makes your body heal itself."

Sighing Roxas let the man continue for as long as he wanted. Gritting his teeth against it all Roxas refused to make a sound. Giving the man the satisfaction of knowing his pain was too much. When his throat began to feel dry Roxas finally gasped. His body wasn't healing as fast. The pain was getting sharper. He'd faked panic before. Now it was real.

His throat was burning. Licking his lips he tried to push away the horrible thirst that was rising fast in him. Roxas became acutely aware of every movement the man made. He could see his pulse in his throat. He could smell his own blood. His sharp fangs came out from his thirst. When he got too thirsty he couldn't control them. And now that his body was using all of its excess energy to heal himself he needed more blood.

Huffing, Roxas shut his eyes and tried to press into the wall. What had seemed pointless before was now making painful sense. Two centuries was a long time. Long enough to let Roxas walk in the sun without burning. Small sparks wouldn't make him burst into flames. He could go days without blood if he kept inactive. But when his body was threatened he reacted in the same way as always. He needed blood. This man's blood.

"If you wanted to make me hungry, you could just open a vein and tease me," Roxas growled. His voice was husky. He wanted blood. He was so thirsty.

"Think of this as training," said Axel. "This is just punishment for not answering my question. You'll get blood as a reward for doing something good."

"Not killing you is a good place to start," Roxas mumbled.

The small smirk Roxas was getting used to seeing was his only warning before the dagger was shoved through his arm. Letting out a strangled scream Roxas banged his head back against the wall. He could feel his blood heating his arm. Feeling the dagger leaving his skin Roxas shut his eyes against the pain and thirst.

He could feel himself paling before his arm began fixing itself. Long fangs were fully out, digging into his lip.

"Now you're in time out until you decide to talk."

Ignoring the burning thirst Roxas spit at the man. "Let me go and I'll kill you quickly."

"Answer my question and I'll stop torturing you." Opening the door, Roxas was left alone. Time was nothing in the room. There were no windows to see the sun, no lights turning on and off to make a schedule out of. Only his ever growing thirst. His arm finally healed itself but it had drained him beyond his limit. He couldn't get his fangs to retract. His throat was burning and his mouth felt dry and rough. The idea of blood, even just a drop to help slack his thirst was driving him insane.

Something sweet, like the blood of someone who ate a lot of meat. Tangy blood from someone who was active. Roxas wanted to sink his fangs into the one who was driving him insane. He was betting the man who had done this to him was going to taste amazing. And he'd savor every drop.

If he had to guess on how long the asshole had left him pinned to the wall he'd say about 40 hours. Every hour or so Roxas would feel weaker. He tried to keep himself standing so his hands didn't get cut off, but it was hard. Even vampires needed to sleep. Between his painful thirst and the lack of sleep Roxas was ready to snap when the man came back in the room.

"I was afraid you'd be growing new hands by now." Roxas growled in anger, thirst making him too incoherent to form words. "Do you want to tell me who the new leader is?" The door was left open as Axel came closer. Two quick movements had Roxas falling to the floor, finally released. His wrists weren't healing. "And before you try to escape or say something rude, or try to kill me, I need you to see something."

Glancing up Roxas felt whatever blood was left in his face drain. He knew that brunette head of hair anywhere. The body was dumped unceremoniously on the ground between the red head and Roxas. Crawling over Roxas crouched over the body. Messy brown hair was matted with blood. Before his eyes Roxas could see wounds healing so slowly Roxas was afraid they weren't.

"The two of you look alike," said the man.

"What do you want with him?" asked Roxas quietly. Sora was here! Here and closer to a final death than Roxas was. He was the one person Roxas couldn't just let die. This was his brother, one and only. He'd already lost Naminé to this man. He couldn't lose Sora too.

"I couldn't care less about him. I just want you to obey. Making you hungry won't be enough. But since you seem close to your brother…" The door finally shut. "He's been drugged. You have until he wakes up to convince me to save one of you."

"Save him," Roxas said with a sigh. "What do you want? I'm the leader of our clan. I've been moving our clan to avoid your Organization. We only feed on criminals. Just save him."

"Now see, I have a problem with that," Axel said slowly. "I told you already that I wanted a pet vampire. And since I've already decided on you we have a slight problem."

"No we don't!" growled Roxas baring his fangs at the man. "You know he's my brother! I've told you I'm my clan's leader! There is nothing left! Just kill me. Just me…"

Four of them had been turned. His oldest brother, Cloud, had caused a scandal two hundred years ago when he'd been caught cheating on his wife with another man. Not just a man, but Leon, the man who became their sire. He and Cloud hadn't lasted long beyond that, but the rest of them had. All of them had scattered for a few decades before coming back together to start their own clan. None of them had truly fit in anywhere else. Naminé was too kind hearted to kill people who weren't already dying. Sora and Roxas couldn't stand killing masses of people. So they had found others like them. They found murderers and rapists, people they felt society would be better without. Only twice in the past century had they killed people because they needed to for food.

They'd kept each other safe. Sora had even saved him before. More than once. Sora had not only gotten him out of harm's way, but he'd made a bargain with the pack in the area. Now travelling with werewolves kept them even safer. No fighting, no needless killing. They were those who could remember being human. All they wanted was to still live. And if Roxas couldn't live Sora needed to.

The man unzipped his long black cloak. Pulling it down off one shoulder he smiled. "Good boy. You've learned manners. You can have some of my blood." Eyes wide, Roxas hoped this wasn't a joke or a trick to decide who would live. "I'm just warning you now. I can kill you before you can kill me. You only get a little because I want you healthy."

"Give it to Sora," Roxas said even though his mouth was drooling. He could see the man's pulse, could practically hear the rush of blood under that thin skin.

"Sora? That's his name?" Roxas' lack of an answer just made him shrug. "He'll get his own blood. You only get mine. Take a bite or go for a few more days without blood."

Standing up slowly Roxas took a tentative step towards the man. Every inch made him forget all of his notions about drinking blood. He wanted to embrace his darker nature, rip out this man's throat, drink until he was so gorged on blood he only felt euphoria. Opening his mouth he rose on his toes to be closer to the exposed shoulder.

"Only a small bite," said the man before Roxas sank his teeth in. At the first taste of blood he lost control. Digging in deeper he sucked in as much as he could. His tongue brushed against the skin to pick up any drops he missed. He had been right; the man had tasted too good. It was some of the best blood he'd ever had. Fresh and warm, not tainted by murder or disease. He wanted more.

All too soon he felt a prick against his side. Knowing it was a dagger the man wasn't afraid to use made Roxas let go. All he needed was a few more sips and he'd almost be himself again. Just one more minute and the red head would be dead. Staggering backwards Roxas shook his head. It was always a rush, suddenly getting blood when he was so thirsty. It was like coming down from being drunk and getting your second wind.

"That's not enough," Roxas said. He licked his lips to get the rest of the blood off of them. His fangs retracted.

"It's enough for you to function." The man went to grab his brother and Roxas growled at him. "If I leave him with you I'll have to kill him. If I take him I'll keep him safe. I want a happy pet."

Roxas let the man take his brother. He reached out to brush his hand against his brother's. The man paused at the door. "I'll be back tomorrow."

True to his word he kept coming back to give Roxas little bits of blood. It was never enough to slack his thirst, but it kept him from functioning like a beast. He didn't like relying on the man for food, but he was willing to until he could figure out a way out of there. Roxas began guessing when the man would return based on how much blood he was given.

What felt like weeks later Roxas tried to take more than he was allowed. He didn't let go when he was told and ended up with a knife in his side. Crouched over he glared at the man. "I can't keep living like this!" It was more than just being rationed. Every time he drank from the red head he wanted more. He was becoming addicted.

"I guess you haven't learned anything yet," said the man. Unzipping his cloak the rest of the way he shrugged it off. Standing only in a pair of tight black pants he looked even more imposing. His shoulders were broad, chest nicely toned. Small scars marked parts of him. The areas where Roxas had drank from were even more obvious. Slipping a hand under the waist of his pants he undid the top button and zipper.

"Stay away from me," snarled Roxas.

"You don't have a choice. You haven't learned to be good and if other punishment won't make an impression we'll skip ahead." He kicked off his boots and worked his way out of his pants. Roxas, much as he didn't want to, couldn't help but stare at what was revealed. Roxas knew the effect a vampire bite had. He'd been in complete bliss when he'd first been bitten. The reaction of his bite was clearly obvious in front of him.

"Your lesson for today, my name is Axel. Got it memorized? You're going to be screaming it soon." Axel was huge. Not big, _huge._ Now, he'd been alive long enough to experiment plenty. He much preferred sex with men to sex with women. But when faced with a manhood that large he would rather be in front of a naked woman.

"Good pets would jump to their master's command." A pointed look at his groin made it clear what Axel wanted.

He hadn't said it, but Roxas knew this wasn't just about self-preservation. The red head had his brother. Shifting so he was on his knees Roxas let his mouth fall open. Licking the tip Roxas tried to figure out how he was going to fit any of that in his mouth. He swirled his tongue around the tip a few more times before finally braving more. Gripping the shaft to hold it still Roxas sucked. Moving his hand he tried to get at least a moan from Axel.

"You're not very good at this, are you?" Axel asked with a sneer. Roxas pulled back and shifted. There was an uncomfortable pressure growing between his legs. He was horrible at this but still was turned on. "At least you didn't use your teeth." Going over to the wall Axel sat. Spreading his legs he motioned for Roxas to come closer. "This time, take more in. Use your tongue."

Bracing his hands on either side of Axel's hips Roxas took in as much as he could. Trying not to gag Roxas worked his mouth up and down, swirling his tongue whenever his mouth wasn't too full. A fist grabbed hold of Roxas' blond hair. Pushing his head down, Roxas did gag. Finally Axel moaned. With each thrust that hit the back of his throat Roxas teared up. It hurt. He didn't like this. But his body did. His lips quivered around Axel's shaft.

The hand not in his hair went to push down Roxas' pants. His finger ran down Roxas' cleft until it pressed against his hole. The strange feeling made Roxas gasp and try to pull away. Axel had other plans. Forcing Roxas to deep throat him until he couldn't breathe Axel pressed a finger into him. The slight pain sent a new jolt of strange pleasure into his groin. Every bit of this was horrible but made Roxas' body react in ways he'd never felt.

"Relax. The sooner you get used to this the sooner it's over."

A second finger worked its way into Roxas. Though it hurt, Roxas arched his back in pleasure. Sick and twisted, his body responded. As the fingers worked back and forth in Roxas he worked on Axel's manhood with a new fever. Sensing his new eagerness Axel stopped forcing his head down. Every time his head came up he rocked back on Axel's fingers. Fucking himself on Axel's fingers like that was pushing him too close to the edge. His stomach was clenching. He could feel himself twitching in his pants. Forcing his hips to move faster he tried to bring himself to the edge. Ignoring Axel's pleasure but still keeping him in his mouth, Roxas rocked harder. Moaning loudly he came with a muffled cry. His hole tightened around Axel's fingers.

The hand in his hair pulled him off of Axel's manhood. "I never said you could come first."

The slap against his face should've hurt more. It felt like every nerve in his body was messed up. The pain sent electricity across his skin. His dick spasmed again like a second orgasm.

"I…" He didn't know what to say. Roxas' brain told him to attack. His body was craving for more. He was afraid that if he continued he'd end up asking for more.

"Try it again. You're not getting off until I do this time."

The idea of Axel just putting his fingers back in him made Roxas willingly take Axel's manhood back into his mouth. Roxas liked the musky taste of it. He liked how it throbbed when he did something right like sucking just on the tip or letting it rub against the back of his throat. Picking his ass up he hoped Axel would understand what he was asking for. Even shaking his ass slightly didn't get him what he wanted. Frustrated he let his teeth graze against Axel. That got a hiss of out the man and Roxas a slap on his head.

Pulling away Roxas pressed his lips against Axel's inner thigh. He could smell the blood, feel it under the skin. Before Axel could stop him Roxas let his emerging fangs pierce into the tender skin. It wasn't much, Roxas wasn't doing it for the blood. All he wanted was for this bastard to understand he wasn't just a pet. However, the blood was a nice addition. Even nicer was the effect his bite had on Axel. Out of the corner of his eye he watched Axel orgasm; dick twitching, thick white cum splattering across his stomach.

Pleasure made Axel's eyelids droop but that didn't conceal the dark look in them. "Are you going to clean it up?" Glaring up into those green eyes Roxas decided not to push him. He still wasn't strong enough.

A tentative lick made Roxas pull back and wrinkle his nose. Shouldn't it taste saltier? His memories from years ago said that it should be disgusting. But this wasn't too bad. The texture was as strange as he remembered, but it tasted okay. No, better than okay. Something about it was… addictive. It was like Axel's blood. He wanted more. Swiping his tongue across those finely made abs Roxas felt himself hardening. Not wanting the man to see Roxas' problem he hurried to finish licking Axel clean. Rocking backwards quickly to avoid any more hits coming his way Roxas glared at Axel.

"You can't keep me as a pet," Roxas declared.

Axel stood. Walking over he slid on his pants and boots. Roxas kept his back to him. He was done with this. He loved his brother, he did. But he could only tolerate this for so long. Having his food rationed, being used for someone else's pleasure, it was ridiculous. Even if his body was still craving Axel's blood and his touch. That was just him being a stupid male with stupid male hormones.

Something dropped behind him but he stubbornly refused to look. Pressing his hand against his groin he hoped his erection would flag. He really didn't want to give the man the satisfaction of knowing he was still being affected without even being touched.

"I really thought we were making progress," murmured the red head. A sharp pain between his shoulder blades made him fall forward. Roxas swore venomously. Every little bit of blood he'd drank was now useless. He tried to reach behind and grab it but moving just a little bit hurt too much. Gasping for breath, small tears formed in his eyes. Collapsing forward Roxas tried to keep silent as the tears began to pool under his cheek.

Two quick steps brought Axel standing next to him. A quick tug, a painful rush through his back and he was left to heal. It was slow but since he'd been getting a steady amount blood it was still healing. Whimpering he shut his eyes. He heard Axel leave but couldn't get himself to move. He was too afraid he'd feel more pain. Each nerve was stitching together, his muscles trying to reattach themselves.

Roxas felt tired. Shutting his eyes he willed himself to sleep. When he finally woke again his back felt healed but stiff. Tentatively he rolled each of his muscles. Pushing himself up Roxas touched his face. His eyes felt swollen. _I must've kept crying._

The feeling of his pants sticking to his groin made Roxas wince. He had nothing else and no choice. Stripping his pants off he tried to rub himself clean. With seamen and blood dried on most of his body scraping it off was easy enough. Still didn't make him feel clean. Finally deciding he had nothing better to do Roxas glanced over his shoulder. What was lying there didn't make sense for a long moment. A strip of leather with silver crosses across it. That bastard couldn't honestly believe that crosses killed vampires. Most of those stupid methods of destruction didn't have any effect. Roxas loved garlic. And crosses were just crosses.

Staring blankly at the leather Roxas felt his cheeks flame when he realized what it was. "I am not a pet!" he yelled hoping someone might hear him. "Screw you, Axel!" Going over to the door he kicked it until his toes hurt. "I'm not a pet! Fuck you!"

Maybe someone did hear him. And maybe they told Axel what he said. Roxas didn't get a glimpse of him for such a long time. He tried to figure out how long he went without blood. He'd slept seventeen times. Every time he woke he felt weaker. His body felt fine, but his fangs wouldn't retract. The only thing he could think of was getting just a drop of blood. He got so hungry he resorted to licking some of the dried blood off of his own arm. Never had he had dried blood, much less dried vampire blood. It made him sick. Puking into a corner he banged his fist against the wall until he could stop thinking of how fresh the blood in his vomit looked.

Blood. He needed _blood_. He needed food. A glint off of the silver on the leather reminded him of the way blood looked in moonlight. Blood. Food. He needed it now. Picking up the thick leather Roxas wrapped it around his neck. A cross had a clasp to fasten it around his neck. Turning towards the door on shaky legs he swallowed hard twice.

"Axel?" His voice was raspy from days of disuse. "Axel?" He waited, feebly hoping the red head would come. "I need blood. Please? I'm sorry. Can you hear me? I'm sorry!" Still nothing. How much longer could he keep his frail hold on his sanity? He needed food. Blood. "You win! Axel! You've won! I… I'm your pet…"

Blood. Crimson blood. Sweet and pungent. It was all he wanted. He wanted it to drip from his teeth and roll down his throat. He wanted its heat to warm him. His stomach couldn't remember what being full felt like.

Blood. Blood. Blood. He couldn't help it. He needed something. His fangs were dripping with saliva. Raising his wrist he sank his fangs in. There was just a slight prick of pain before rapture swept over him like a wave. His thirst was being slacked even as his energy was being drained to heal himself from the loss of blood. If humans felt even a fraction of the pleasure radiating from his wrist as he did now he could understand why they'd want to be bitten. His skin was rippling with pleasure, his dick rising in response.

Blood. It wasn't his. His was sludge. It didn't smell good. He wanted what he could smell. So sweet. Delicious. His eyes flickered up. He wasn't sure what he was looking at. But it smelled good. And red. There was so much red blood. Diving for the red liquid Roxas sank his teeth into it. The outside didn't taste like anything but the insides, oh the inside, was so amazing. It wasn't warm but he didn't care. Gulping down the blood as fast as he could he licked the insides of the bag for more.

"Stop acting like an animal." Roxas hissed at the voice before he registered who it was. Going back to licking the bag he tried to ignore the bastard who had let him starve. This small bag of blood wasn't enough. Hunger was still gnawing at him. "We're you lying?"

Lying. Lies. Not truth. If he pissed off Axel again he wouldn't get more blood. Being good would get him more. Rewards. The rules had been laid out for him. He needed to play within the boundaries. Boundaries meant blood.

"No… I need blood… More… Please?" His muscles were quivering. His instincts told him to lung and devour the man in front of him. That damn pulse was just teasing him.

"You still haven't told me your name."

"It's Roxas. I need more." His fangs flashed. Even if he wanted them to go away he couldn't make them. Axel curled two fingers to tell Roxas to come closer. Taking a deep breath Roxas wanted to sink his teeth in even more. "That wasn't your blood," he said softly. "I want your blood."

"You can tell it wasn't my blood?" Axel sounded amused. "Maybe you're not as slow as I thought."

"Just a little more. I'll do anything. I'm so hungry." Bringing his hands up to begin unzipping it Roxas couldn't help but stare at the bared skin. He licked the exposed skin. Gently grazing his fangs against those solid abs, not even hard enough to scrape the skin, Roxas was driving himself crazy. How was he supposed to control himself when food was in front of him?

"You're disgusting. You don't get any more until you get cleaned up." Holding open his coat he motioned for Roxas to grab what was in his pocket. "How much pride do you have left?"

Taking the leash Roxas felt around the collar to find a place to attach it. When it was hooked on he held it out to Axel. "Very little." Just standing so close was driving him crazy. His erection was still flying high, pointing right at Axel.

"Good thing we're not going far." Axel raised his finger to his mouth. Biting down he offered his bleeding thumb to Roxas. The blond pounced before it could be taken away from him. Sticking the whole finger into his mouth he sucked hard. The fresh blood was fantastic. Moaning in delight he swirled his tongue around the finger. His erection throbbed. He felt so good.

When Axel tried to pull his thumb away Roxas bit down. Breathing through his teeth he tried to unclench his jaw. _You have no pride,_ he told himself. As he released the finger he covered his arousal with his hands. The stress of fighting against himself made him pant heavily. Having no pride meant he needed to have control over himself. Fighting back meant no more food. But he needed more. He was too hungry. And his body ached for more than just a drop of blood. He wanted to rub his hands over himself until he came.

"Come." A tug on the leash had him following Axel out of the cell. It was the first time he'd been out since he'd been thrown in there. The air wasn't fresh, but it wasn't as stale as the air he'd been in. Everything was white. The walls, floor and ceiling so white they all blended together. In comparison Axel's hair looked like the fire he'd saved Roxas from. In the seemingly endless hallway Roxas heard each step echo.

They didn't pass anyone as they made their way down the hall. Roxas wasn't sure how Axel could tell what door they were going to since everything looked alike but Axel could tell the difference. Opening a door he made Roxas enter first.

The bathroom was just as white as the hall had been. A bath large enough to fit ten people took up most of the room. Beside it was a rack with white towels on one side and a white couch on the other.

"Go sit over there," Axel said going over to fill up the tub. Doing what he was told Roxas sat on the pristine white couch. Hot steam from the water rose in front of him. He couldn't wait to be clean. "Before you get in you should get yourself off."

Staring down at his flagging erection Roxas wrapped a hand around himself. "Will I get more blood?" he asked quietly.

"Put on a good show."

Roxas began pumping his fist, working himself to hardness once again. He tried to think of something to help his imagination along but all he could think about was the way Axel's blood tasted and the way his skin felt when Roxas' lips ghosted over it. Everything Roxas had tasted of Axel so far was delicious. Gasping he locked his eyes on Axel's. Green met blue and Axel started stripping. Like a sensual strip tease Axel let his cloak slide from his shoulders painfully slow. Long fingers hooked under the waistband on his pants to inch them off his hips.

Completely enraptured in the sight before him Roxas licked his lips. It was absolutely edible the way Axel was moving. Roxas wanted to devour each inch of exposed skin and not just in hunger. His tongue wanted to trace each dip and curve of muscle. He wanted to sink his teeth into one of those hips and make the man feel as needy as he did. But he already seemed to. As those tight pants were slipped off of his hips Roxas could see Axel's erection again in all of its full, hard glory.

Roxas brought his other hand to stroke his thighs. As they got closer to his ass he was tempted to touch himself but only Axel's fingers could do. Instead he fondled his balls. Tugging on them he thought of the way Axel's cum had tasted. The addictive flavor of it filled Roxas mind. The urge to taste it again became stronger than his desire for more blood.

"Come for me," Axel said huskily. His words triggered Roxas. Digging his fangs into his lip for more pleasure he came with a groan. Hot sticky cum splashed across his stomach and down his shaft. Stroking himself through the last waves of his orgasm he licked the blood from his lips. His legs twitched form the ripples of pleasure coursing through him.

"Give me more blood," Roxas demanded.

Axel stepped into the tub. Sitting down he motioned for Roxas to join him. Wiping his hand off on his leg Roxas stood to join him. Two hands rose of out the water to pull him down to he was straddling Axel. Axel's hard on pressed against his own that hadn't yet gone down. Axel tilted his head to the side to give Roxas access to his neck. Biting down Roxas took three long drinks before letting go. He'd given up his pride already, no need to kill the man just yet. He needed to oppose the man, show him he was more than a pet before he killed him.

"Good boy," Axel murmured. He grabbed a cloth from off to the side and began washing all of the grime off of Roxas.

"I can wash myself," growled Roxas. He felt so much better. His fangs were no longer poking him.

"I thought you had no more pride?" Axel didn't wait for Roxas to respond. "Masters wash their pets. Lean back."

Miffed, Roxas gripped onto Axel's hips with his knees and bent backwards. The water was hot but it felt good. Running his hands through his hair he tried to scrub about the nastiness. Crunching back up he shook out the water, just a little pleased that it splashed Axel. The red head was waiting with a handful of shampoo for him.

He wasn't going to admit it, but Axel's hands working through his hair felt so good. They didn't just work the soap through his hair, but they massaged his scalp sending wonderful ripples of pleasure through Roxas. Leaning back to rinse his hair out he was shocked when a hand slipped around his hips to touch his butt. His legs released Axel and he fell all the way back. Bursting out of the water he coughed and glared at a grinning Axel.

"You're so sensitive," said Axel fingers still on his ass moving closer to his hole. His heart sped up but he didn't move. "How many guys have you slept with over the years?"

"Two," Roxas said uncomfortably aware how breathy he sounded.

"Tell me about yourself. I want to know everything." His finger was tracing Roxas' hole. It never pressed into him, but it was still distracting.

"Um, I'm only one-hundred ninety-seven years old. One of the youngest clan leaders in power today. You know Sora. I'm blond. I was turned at eighteen. And I'm not a fan of being your pet." His voice was getting higher in pitch with each word.

"That's not very much. You should tell me about all of the other clans you know about."

"I can't." The finger stopped. "My honor says I can't."

Roxas gasped. Not just one, but two long fingers dug into him painfully. Nails scrapped at his insides. "I'm telling you to."

"So you can track them down and kill them? They're my kind." A third pressed in violently tearing at Roxas' insides. Grabbing onto Axel's shoulders he wished he had sucked the man dry. "I can't!"

"Tell me," crooned Axel. "Or Sora will take most of your punishment."

Damn. Sora. He hadn't even thought about his brother in days, so immersed in his need for blood. He was a horrible brother, a horrible leader. And now was just more proof he should never have been declared leader. For Sora's sake he was willing to basically kill every other vampire he knew of and their friends and family.

"There are three other clans in the area," Roxas said through gritted teeth. The fingers digging at him eased, began massaging his insides instead. Being stretched so suddenly still hurt him, but he could feel the pleasure those fingers gave him. Rewards for when he was good, punishment for when he was bad. Axel was consistent. "Farthest north is Sephiroth's clan. It's the largest in the area. On the eastern border is Lady Yuffie. Between my clan and hers is Lady Aerith."

The fingers in him began to move in and out as they continued to rub him. His dick was getting hard again. "And how large are they?"

"You won't hurt Sora?"

"I've treated him better than you. He gets blood every day."

"Twenty-two, seventeen and eighteen respectively. You don't…touch him like me, do you?"

Axel laughed and pressed his fingers in deeper. "Are you jealous?" Roxas didn't even dignify that with a response. He idly wondered how close he could get to killing Axel before he was killed. If the man was hurting Sora like this, torturing the brunette for information he probably didn't know, Roxas wouldn't be able to stand it.

"He doesn't interest me like you do. He's more like a rock than you. If I play this game with him he'd break himself before things got good."

"My brother isn't weak," Roxas said. There was no more pain. Those fingers were sending rippling delight into every corner of his body. "Stop." His legs felt weak. Hot pleasure was coiling in his stomach. Even after cumming just a bit ago he already felt the need to again. "Stop!"

Even deeper into him those fingers dug into a spot in him that made him let out a moan. Leaning forward against Axel's shoulder he tried to keep his hips from rocking back and forth. Again those fingers pressed into that spot and Roxas couldn't help but react.

"Tell me why I should when you like it so much," said Axel. That stupid grin was still plastered to his face. He was too pleased at finding a weak spot in Roxas.

The blond let out a pitiful whining moan. He felt so good. And so weak. And so amazing. Every part of his mind was drifting away leaving only pleasure. Arching his back he shoved himself down onto Axel's fingers. "I—I don't want to – to come from you p—playing with my ass," stammered Roxas. His face flamed and turned away from Axel. Where had that come from? He hadn't wanted to say that but it was true.

He felt so good. He wanted more of Axel. Something about those fingers in him made him quit caring about silly things like pride. He was getting so hot. Release was so close—

Having a sudden absence in him made him whimper. Axel stood suddenly. Roxas fell backwards again. Whimpering as he surfaced he looked up at the hard on in front of him. Wrapping his hand around himself Roxas pumped himself slowly. Opening his mouth he leaned forward. Sucking in, Roxas ran his tongue in small circles. Pulling away he licked it in long strokes. Working his way down to Axel's balls he opened his mouth. Sucking in gently he played with the balls in his mouth. He liked knowing that with one quick bite he could hurt Axel. He enjoyed having some measure of power over the man.

Going back to work on the man's cock Roxas ran his thumb over the head of his own. Moaning in pleasure he tried taking more of Axel in. He could only take in so much before he couldn't help but gag. Pulling back he used his free hand to help him work Axel.

"Don't come until I let you," said Axel. Roxas regretfully let go of his own erection and focused all of his attention on Axel's. It seemed to grow impossibly hard in his mouth right before Roxas could taste hot, salty deliciousness again. He swallowed most of it but some leaked out as Roxas let go of Axel's twitching dick. Liking his lips clean he leaned forward to lick some of the last drops off of Axel. It wasn't as good as blood, but it was still so good. He wanted more. He wanted to suck Axel dry like this, leave him a quivering mess who can't stand because he legs were shaking.

Spent, Axel sat back in the water and started cleaning himself. Appalled, Roxas started at him. "What about me?" He'd put off his own pleasure for Axel. Now what? He was supposed to just sit there?

"You can wait." More scrubbing to clean himself. Stunned, Roxas stood and climbed out of the shower. "Where are you going? Come back here."

Roxas was at war with himself. What little pride he had left told him not to listen but he knew he had to. Slowly Roxas walked back to him. Standing in front of Axel, just far enough away he could still run away, Roxas looked up at him.

"Even pets have to be taken care of," Roxas said quietly. His erection was still hard and jutting out.

"Such a horny pet." He frown a bit. "Go bend yourself over the edge of the tub." Doing as he was told for once Roxas hid his face in his folded arms. "No, no, spread yourself for me. I'm going to give you a reward for being so good."

Grimacing in shame Roxas let his fingers slowly pull his cheeks apart. He could hear Axel splashing as he came closer, feel the water lapping against his legs and splashing against his exposed ass. As the first breath of hot air blew against his hole he yelped and let go. Axel's hands grabbed his and put them back on his ass. "Keep this spread. If you can't, your reward ends."

His hands shook slightly as he spread himself again. The anticipation was killing him. He knew what his reward was and as much as he wanted it he wanted to not be put through the humiliation of holding himself like that for Axel's viewing pleasure. Again hot breath blew against him. His body reacted as if it had been trained for years. His hole puckered for a moment before gaping open, begging for Axel's touch. Gently his tongue swept over Roxas' hole made Roxas shake and moan with lust. His tentative grip on himself almost slipped. Adjusting his grip he pulled himself wider.

The next sweep of his tongue made Roxas let out a stifled groan. Slamming his forehead down against the tile he tried to deny his body's reaction. Slowly the tongue swirled around his hole, tantalizingly slow. It made him let out an unrestrained moan. He could feel himself twitching, begging for more. The first time that muscle slipped inside him Roxas nearly came. At least he felt like he spontaneously combusted. Crying out he bit his lip.

"This is the one time, you can come whenever you feel the need to." That said Axel began in earnest. Dipping, swirling, diving into that hole Axel drove Roxas wild. He couldn't continue to stifle the moans and whimpers. Crying out Roxas felt himself twitch. He didn't even need any pressure on his dick to bring about a stifling feeling of pleasure. Whatever Axel was doing almost made the days of torture worth it. Whimpering again he pushed back against Axel's face.

"Just a little more… Please." He panted. Axel willingly complied. Even better Axel slid one finger in, nail scrapping his insides. Just that little bit sent Roxas careening over the edge. His orgasm shook him to his core. Tears sprang to his eyes and rolled down his cheeks to pool beneath him. With nothing touching it his dick continued to spasm. His hole twitched around Axel's finger just intensifying the feelings coursing through him.

Finally releasing himself he slid to knees. "Axel…" Roxas moaned. What could he say to the man he hated more than anything but who made him feel like nothing else could. None of the women, none of the men, had ever brought him such pleasure. But the price was so high. He'd begged. He'd lost his pride at the most important time. He'd done what Axel wanted for his reward. Whimpering in self-disgust Roxas brought a hand up to cover his face.

"Good boy," Axel murmured softly as he stroked Roxas' head. "You're learning."

"Screw you." The words were impulsively said. He wanted nothing more than to lash out at the man but he felt too weak. When the finger within him dug in deeper, painfully, Roxas instantly regretted his words.

"I thought we were making such progress," Axel murmured as his lips gently trailed kisses along the back of his neck. Those long fingers continued to rake Roxas' insides. The harsh contrast between the pain and the soft pleasures his kisses brought was horrible. It left his mind reeling, his body twitching. "Now for your punishment." A rough tug on the leash made Roxas cough and gasp for breath. When he could take a full breath again he was being lifted out of the tub. Axel climbed out as well and strode over to his clothes. Pulling them on one by one he glanced over at Roxas. With an imperious little wave he motioned for the blond to come over.

"No, crawl," Axel commanded when Roxas made to stand. Long moments of indecision made Roxas pause. He didn't want to crawl. He wasn't a dog. But he had so little pride left. And he so desperately wanted to regain some of his composure. Then there was not knowing what Axel would do if he continued defying him.

_Crawl. For now, play by his rules._ Roxas told himself it was a good idea. But the actual act of crawling was far more difficult. One hand in front of the other. Slowly he made his way over to the tall red head. Keeping his head bowed he sat back on his feet.

"Happy?" he asked sarcastically.

"Happy, Master." Roxas' head snapped up and he growled. The sound was more feral than anything a human could make. "You'll now call me master." As Roxas' growl grew louder Axel smirked. "If you can't behave you'll have to learn more rules to behave. Now, lick."

Roxas stared at the offered foot like it was a two headed slug. Swallowing his pride he leaned forward and grasped it. "Of course. Master," he growled through gritted teeth. Gently nipping at the tip of the man's toe Roxas swirled his tongue around and between each of his toes. Lifting the foot up more he nipped at the pads of each. As his mouth set to work he rubbed Axel's foot. Scooting forward he kissed his way up Axel's clothed leg. As he moved he gently set Axel's foot down and massaged Axel's calf. At his knee Roxas paused. He could smell the blood pulsing through the veins below the pants. They were so thin. It would be too easy to bite through them.

"Where is Sora?" he asked with a murmured kiss. Play nice, get what you want. The rules had been laid out. Roxas was accepting the humiliating punishment. Now he wanted something in return.

"He's safe right now. Though Xemnas wants to try something with him."

Before Axel had even finished his sentence Roxas had him pinned to the ground teeth buried deep in his throat. Clenching his jaw Roxas began pulling back to rip his throat out but Axel was just as quick as Roxas. Pulling Roxas' head towards him with more strength than a normal human could possess Axel wrapped his other arm around him to keep him close. Roxas could feel him swallow and tightened his jaw. He wanted to kill this man more than anything.

"I'm going to give you one chance. Let. Go." Axel's voice was pitched low. For the compromising position he was in he sounded remarkably calm. Roxas shook his head in response. If Sora wasn't safe there was truly nothing left for him. And he'd been ready to die going into this. He took a long suck of blood and felt energy rushing back into him. The blood rushed over his tongue, finally slacking his thirst. The wonder of it made him hard again. There was nothing more erotic than being connected to someone in such a close way. This was more intimate than sex.

For the first time, Axel made a truly remorseful sound. So lost in the shock of finally having blood Roxas couldn't stop him from flipping them both over. As his head banged against the floor once, twice, Roxas couldn't help but try to sink his teeth in deeper. The sudden rush of blood almost made him gag but he managed to swallow it all. He tried to rip out Axel's throat again but he ended up getting his head banged against the floor yet again.

Even as Axel injured him Roxas felt his strength returning. Then Axel did something that actually made Roxas let go. Somewhere between Roxas trying to kill him and Axel flipping them both over Axel had unfastened and pulled down his pants. Axel's hips were nestled between Roxas' spread legs. In one smooth motion Axel broke past the tight ring of muscle and spread Roxas so wide he thought he'd been torn in half. Letting out a strangled scream Roxas tried to buck Axel out of him. He could smell blood and it wasn't just the blood still dripping from Axel's neck onto his face.

He was burning. This was worse than feeling a spark fall against his skin and fear going up in flames. This was the feeling of his blood boiling and rushing out. Every muscle in his body, not just the one now surrounding Axel, felt like it was being shredded. And even as Roxas tried to buck him off and push him out the pain got worse. He pushed against Axel's chest desperately.

"Stop!" he screamed, desperate for the pain to go away. Axel's hand encircled his wrists and pushed them up over his head. Stretched out just made the pain worse. Thick tears ran down his cheeks mixing with the droplets of blood there. Axel's other hand cupped his chin and held his head still and his jaw shut. With a mocking gentleness Axel licked the mixed fluids off of Roxas.

Roxas felt like his ass was throbbing with each beat of his heart. Sobbing hysterically Roxas tried to fight past Axel. He panicked when the pain started to ease. His body was starting to get used to the intrusion. As if Axel could tell he thrusted again even deeper than before. It was like being ripped open again. Roxas' scream was strangled by Axel holding his jaw shut. He tried to say something but it came out as a garbled mess.

His body, turned on by the blood and scent of Axel before, felt so sensitive to everything. He threw his head back to relieve the pressure on his jaw.

The thrusting became more vicious. There wasn't anything kind in the violent way Axel moved. It was all about punishment and Axel's pleasure. And the sick bastard was loving this. He was so hard inside him and he could hear a low, deep moaning in his throat.

Faster and faster Axel violated him until Roxas was sure the pain would end. Then Axel stopped. Letting out another chocked sob Roxas tried to shake his head so get his jaw free. Slowly lowering his hand Axel caressed Roxas' neck.

"Axel…Axel…Master…" Roxas pleaded, tears blurring his vision.

"Good pets don't bite their masters," Axel crooned. "How sorry are you?"

"Sorry. So sorry!" he sobbed. He tried to shift so he could kiss or lick the arm keeping his hands still. Lip quivering Roxas stared imploringly up into blank green eyes.

"You'll have to do better than that." Axel flipped them back over again so Roxas was on top bringing his arms down to keep them trapped at his side.

Knowing what to do and actually doing it were too different things. When he looked down he could see his blood covering Axel's dick and hips. He could see his member had finally flagged completely. With a chocked back sob Roxas raised himself up the barest amount but couldn't bear to lower himself. "Please…Master?" Axel's only response was to slam Roxas back down. Screaming so loudly his throat hurt Roxas tried to fold in on himself. Only Axel's hands against him kept him up.

Given a moment to catch his breath Roxas tried to push past the pain. Ragged panting dried out his throat. It was definitely less painful now. He didn't feel like his body was being destroyed, just mutilated. His mind was clear enough that he knew that the sooner this was over and done with the sooner the pain could go away. Gritting his teeth he raised himself as high as he could, reveling in the painful way he continued to feel stretched. Slamming himself down with a yelp tears fell onto Axel's chest. Not giving himself time to rest he continued ridding Axel, pushing himself faster and faster. Forcing himself to focus on the way he moved helped dull the pain.

Worse than the pain was the moment when Roxas realized some sick part of him enjoyed this now that the pain was duller. He was getting hard again. He bit through his cheek in embarrassment. Whimpering, Roxas kept his pace. Licking the blood from his lips helped the pain fade father. The dull look faded from Axel's eyes as he noticed Roxas' reaction to his rough treatment.

"You're such a twisted slut."

A million retorts muddled through Roxas' mind. He'd learned better than to say any one of them. Throwing his head back he gave in to his wanton lust. The pain was just another sensation that added to his building pleasure. Rocking his hips in just a slightly different way made Roxas cry out in ecstasy. Like a wave his pleasure mounted until it crested. Exploding over him, pleasure crested and broke over him. Tears ran freely as his come splashed across Axel's chest. His ass tightened until it was just a giant painful, throbbing mess. Shaking violently he spasmed again.

Beneath him Axel thrusted up violently, holding Roxas down as he emptied himself inside of the small blond. The wet heat was almost soothing. A rough shove had Roxas falling off of him. Curling up into a tight little ball Roxas let the final waves of pain and pleasure escape him. His hole twitched, letting hot semen leak out. He cried quietly as his arms covered his head.

Self-repulsion crowed all of his senses. But it didn't last long. Sooner enough it was replaced by an empty feeling. It was beyond despair. More than anything he wanted this to end. He wanted to be done.

Strong arms picked him up, carried him over to the tub again and gently lower him in. Cradled against the strong chest with blood dripping down it Roxas could almost delude himself into thinking this was a sick nightmare. Like any good owner Axel washed Roxas off carefully and gently. The tears quickly dried up.

"Let me go." His voice was small. Weak. "Master."

"Not until you're clean," murmured Axel. His voice was so unreasonably kind. It hurt worse than anything to hear the pity in that tone. Forget the rape. The emotional storm was more than he could handle. It was more than he'd dealt with since he was turned.

"Sora's fine. I've already volunteered you in his stead." The hand washing him stilled. "Tell me something more. Something to delay Xemnas." In a much softer voice Axel said, "I don't want to share you yet."

"Fuck off." Struggling out of his grip Roxas staggered two steps through the water before the pain in his ass caught up with him. Letting out a pained hiss he paused. Pain. He couldn't do that again. "I'm sorry Master," he whispered. He could feel his hands shaking. Turning back to Axel with his eyes lowered he resigned himself to the ultimate betrayal.

"You're going to have to kill me and Sora. When I die he becomes our next leader. And by now the wolf pack is freaking out. Sora and their pack leader are intimate. His pack and my clan protect each other and you'll have to kill them now. I'm sure Riku's gone out of his mind with worry. But my clan had orders to stay with Lady Yuffie until either I return or a year has passed. And if you had been smart you would've killed everyone there that night. Yuffie was there.

"All of our clans are moving in a few years. Your Organization has been causing too much trouble and after this they might've already moved. Chances are Yuffie took my people to Destiny Island. We were all old enough we can walk in the sun. When full, of course. It was discussed a few years back."

"That's not enough."

"What more do you want?" The numbness was gone. Panic was back. He felt so fragile. "Kill me! I'll be executed once they find out what I've told you anyways! What you've done is nothing compared to what will happen if I ever go back. And Sora… Sora won't become the next leader. All he'll be is an outcast! At best he'll be the reject living with the wolf pack. Worst, he'll be kept in chains, kept like a hungry beast to be used for whatever the clan decides."

The look Axel gave him was vaguely appraising. "Even you can be broken." Walking to the edge of the tub Axel waved Roxas over. Grabbing the chain he unceremoniously led him from the bathroom back through the white hall and to the same cell Roxas had been in just a little bit earlier. His blood still marred the wall and floor. He was shoved into the room roughly.

"Axel—" The door was slammed in his face.

He was alone again.

Staring blankly down he noticed his hands still shaking laughter bubbled up. Falling to his knees made his butt hurt again but he didn't care. Raising a wrist up he bit the skin. Ripping his teeth out a large gap opened. Almost immediately his skin knitted itself back together. Again he bit down. He continued until it actually hurt and it stopped healing. Moving to the other wrist he did the same. He was painfully thirsty but he refused to let himself even consider any thought of blood.

Quickly his mind became fuzzy. Falling forward he continued laughing. His whole body throbbed painfully. The smell of the blood made his stomach clench painfully, but it didn't matter. This wasn't the slow suffering he'd felt from starving at Axel's hand. Even a vampire could bleed to death. He felt his wrists healing again and raised them to his lips. Biting down again he ripped them open.

He felt sick. His head was buzzing and white and black spots were dancing across the room. Still he laughed. His sense left him far too quickly. Everything only came in small patches. Roxas could remember the beast in him fighting for life and licking his own blood up and feeling good long enough to bite through a new patch on his arm. There was moaning pitifully, whimpering and finally muttering a small plea for help. His mind just couldn't let him die like that.

Later, Roxas would wonder if Axel had a camera or a microphone in the room. Not long after his quiet plea, or maybe it was a long time and Roxas just passed out again, Axel was there. Roxas couldn't remember the look on his face or if he said anything but he could smell him. There was the sound of blood rushing through veins. Axel's blood dripping into his mouth was the sweetest thing ever. If it had tasted good before now it was the only thing he could drink. Any other blood would be dirt in his mouth.

Latching on to the dripping wrist Roxas sucked like his life depended on it. Funny, it did. His eyes flew open.

"Axel," he murmured against the soft skin. "Please, just kill me now."

Releasing the wrist he lay back down with his head tilted back. Tapping his neck he drew a line across it. "Right here."

"Sorry, I still want to keep you around. But you'll have to be punished for this. Now drink."

Wide blue eyes met serious green. The unspoken plea was silently ignored. Licking slowly at the blood he couldn't bring himself to actually take a full drink. As good as Axel tasted, as much as his body was begging for him to, or to even at least rip the man's throat out, he couldn't. He couldn't even bring himself to seriously consider killing this man anymore.

"If you take another sip I'll show you what I brought you." At Roxas' less than enthusiastic look he smiled. For the first time he looked like just a guy. Sucking gently on the open wound Roxas let his tongue caress the skin. It was a silent way of apologizing for calling out to him. He should've just had the balls to die. When he let go Axel stood and went to the door. When he opened it Roxas was floored.

"Sora?" Though his hands were bound by a thick chain to his neck and a gag was shoved into his mouth his brother looked far better than he felt. Scrambling to his feet he reached out to his brother but stopped short or actually touching him. Looking up at Axel shyly his eyes asked for permission. Axel's small nod had him flying at Sora. Ripping out the gag he pulled his brother tight to him. "Sora."

"Roxas! Axel told you were fine but I didn't believe him. What happened to you?"

"Sora. You're alright…" His brother struggled from his embrace.

"What the hell did you do to my brother?" he snarled at Axel. His fangs dropped and the look on his face turned dark.

He hadn't considered it before because he'd been the clan's leader for so long, but Sora was fully capable of defending himself. Had the roles been reversed he would've probably killed Axel, Roxas be damned. It would've been the smart thing to do, but Roxas had valued both of their lives too much.

But the time had come to show Sora that Roxas had changed in the short time they'd been wherever they were. "Sora… Axel…" Turning back towards Axel Roxas grabbed his hand and dropped to his knees. "Thank you, Master." Ignoring the shocked gasp from behind him Roxas tightened his hold on Axel's hand.

"What the hell?" Sora demanded.

"Sora," Roxas warned.

"No! Let me out of these, you coward and I'll kill you in a second."

"Sora!" His voice had become a whip. "You will not touch him." At his snarl he raised a commanding hand for silence. Letting go of Axel he stood again to face his brother. His face fell into a blank mask he reserved for his clan.

"I am still the leader of this clan. My word is law and you will respect that." Hard to be commanding when you were naked and covered in blood, but somehow Roxas pulled it off. The look on his face made Sora bend his head and look away. Giving Sora a kinder look he lowered his tone, knowing his next words would gain him retribution. "Besides, only I will be allowed to kill him. He is my master after all." A warning yank on the chain made him smirk at Sora before turning back around.

"Thank you for this. I'm sure Sora wouldn't mind going back to wherever you've been keeping him." His eyes stayed properly lowered. "Master? Can I talk to you once you've put Sora away?"

"Of course, _pet_." Axel still seemed amused enough. Pulling Roxas close he tipped back his head and captured his lips. The kiss was a gentle but stern reminder of who was in control.

Striding past Axel Roxas gave Sora a sad look. "I hope you can see Riku again soon."

Axel shut the door between them, leaving Roxas with just the memory of the way Sora had looked when he'd heard Riku's name.

It didn't take long for Axel to return to Roxas kneeling on the floor with his hands resting lightly on his knees. Looking up with a small smile on his face he waited until Axel was close enough to touch.

"You kept your word," he said, more than a little awed.

"I do take care of my pets." Axel reached out to pet his head but the gesture turned into a fist in his hair. "But I don't like being worried. If you even think of doing that again I'm going to make you regret it. As is, I hope you're ready for your punishment."

"I won't try that again," Roxas muttered. Having his hair yanked on hurt. "I do just want to apologize. You've kept Sora alive and healthy."

Reaching out the tips of his fingers brushed against Axel's clothed leg and up the inside of his thigh. Meeting Axel's eyes he let his tongue dart out to wet his lips. He remembered the first time he did that in front of Axel he'd seen the look of pure lust in his eyes. Even now the look was the same. Dragging his nails against the fabric again he smiled up at Axel.

"I will accept my punishment. Once I prove my sincerest apologies, of course." Ignoring the pain in his head he reached forward to pull Axel close. Rising up off his heels he pressed his face against Axel's crotch. Breathing in the musky scent of Axel he nudged his bulge. Gently his lips mouthed the outline of Axel's dick.

"I've learned my lesson," he whispered. His head was freed and Roxas took advantage of it. Opening the pants in front of him he ravished the growing erection. All of the fresh blood from before had healed him. His ass still hurt but it didn't feel like it was broken. And it was practically twitching in anticipation. Sora was more of a balm than any amount of blood. And Roxas was sufficiently broken.

"And I thought you'd been broken," Axel murmured eyes narrowed in appreciation.

_If only you knew._ Roxas was so far gone it wasn't even worth letting Axel know. And it was a small triumph still having something to hide. Still having a secret left inside. Swallowing Axel deeper he gagged but didn't let himself breath again until he was ready to vomit. Taking a gasping breath then he leaned against Axel's leg. The muscles there were tense to the point of gently shaking.

"Can I ask you to be gentle this time? It might not turn you on as much as watching me bleed and scream, but I can't do it again. Master?" He looked up into green eyes imploringly. Nuzzling against the muscles he gently kissed Axel's balls. At the simple contact they tightened. "Axel…"

"Not this time. Get me off with your mouth first."

With a stifled sigh and a glare up at Axel he went back to work with renewed vigor. He was pathetically turned on by just sucking Axel off. He wanted the pleasure he knew Axel could give him. It was a better release than anything else. His nerves tingled and his senses left him when Axel gave him release. Sucking harder he slipped his tongue into the little slit in Axel's dick. The appreciative moan made his own member harden to the point of pain.

Bringing his hands up he played with Axel's balls as one wrapped around Axel's calf to steady himself. He sucked harder. Whimpering a little bit he swirled his tongue in a million different patterns. Axel moaned and rutted against Roxas face. The action was surprisingly gentle.

"You like this so much. If I told you to would you come just from this?" Shit. The idea was heady. He was impossibly turned on from just sucking on Axel. Maybe he wouldn't be able to come from that alone, but he was sure he'd explode with the lightest touch. Axel couldn't have done better if he could actually read Roxas' mind. Lifting up one foot he nudged Roxas dick. Crying out around Axel, letting his member slip deeper down his throat, he came instantly. Rocking his hips forward he shook. Even without the physical stimulation Roxas was going crazy.

His cries vibrated Axel's member. Two rough thrusts had Axel exploding. Small droplets of his come leaked out to dribble down his chin. Taking a great deal of time to savor the salty sweetness of Axel Roxas sucked and licked every inch of him.

Finally releasing his member Roxas sat back on his heels. "So what exactly is my punishment?"

Axel took his time putting himself in order again. He even zipped his coat up all the way. A blank look entered his eyes. "Get out of here." Roxas stared up at him in confusion. The look on Axel's face became clouded with anger. "Sora's gone. There's an open portal. Xemnas had one left open while he's out hunting your clan."

"Sora's…"

"It's right down the hall. Get out!" It didn't even take Roxas a second thought. He pushed his way past Axel and found the door unlocked. Not sparing Axel another look he bolted out. As Axel promised there was a dark portal at the end of the hall. The chain connected to his collar clinked along behind him until the sound was swallowed by the dark.

* * *

He'd purposefully kept his room in dark colors. All of the white in the castle was miserable. It hurt his head to see it. So he had painted his walls a deep red and added a lush black carpet. Everything except his weapons were dull and easy on his eyes. Only his weapons were kept clean and shiny. Even the slightest hint of light made them glitter like blood crazed eyes. This was Axel's one sanctuary.

Flopping down on his bed he sighed. It had been almost two years. Two fucking long years since his last kill. He was sure that any day now Xemnas was going to take matters into his own hands and kill him. Only Demyx and Zexion were standing in the way. But every time he and his team went out to kill another nest of vamps he kept seeing something that reminded him of that stupid blond freak. Someone would have blond hair like his or eyes almost as blue and he just couldn't bring himself to end them. The only time he could bring himself to kill someone was when they were a wolf.

Right after he'd had a moment of clarity he'd started having dreams about others he'd killed. He could remember killing a small blond girl with those same eyes. It was all Roxas' fault. He'd been fine imagining the blond as his pet. He'd kept the blond dehumanized in his mind. He was just a damn bloodsucker. But once he'd made the kid cry he couldn't help it. Keeping him on a leash with his own hunger had been easy. Those eyes had been full of bloodlust. He'd hated seeing them. Now though he couldn't imagine the blond without tears streaming down his face and blood everywhere.

He'd used to love the sight of blood. Revel in it even. That used to get him harder than anything else. Now he couldn't get it up for anything but small blonds with blue eyes. He'd taken two other vampires back to be his pets but they'd broken too easily. And that was the problem. He'd broken the kid. The fire and spirit he'd protected from the others had been broken to an irreparable degree. And he'd done it.

He'd tried to find his clan, tortured countless vamps for the slightest word on Roxas or Sora or Yuffie's clan. No one knew anything.

A faint knock made him look at his door. "Enter," he commanded. The door didn't open but the knock came again. It wasn't the sound of a fist on wood. Glancing over at the window Axel jumped up. Those big blue eyes were staring back at him.

"Fuck." This was a great new delusion. Going to the window he unlocked it and grabbed a fist full of that thick blond hair. He could see something dark in those deep blue eyes. He looked, _felt_, real.

"Roxas?" Pulling him inside the window he threw him to the ground and grabbed one chakram from where he'd left it. Shoving it down so one of Roxas' wrists was pinned he knelt on the boy's legs to keep him pinned.

"How did you find me?" he demanded.

Roxas swallowed, his small Adams apple bobbed. All of that fair skin was a delicious temptation. For the first time Axel didn't want to see it covered in blood. "It took time," said Roxas in a soft voice. Axel remembered that voice too well. He heard it in his dreams and fantasies. "I've left Sora as the leader of our clan so I could search."

"Why?" Axel demanded. Once he would've just killed anyone searching for him. Now he couldn't even push the chakram deeper to break skin.

That pink tongue darted out to wet lips that looked sinfully soft. "You said…" Those eyes fluttered closed. "You never punished me like you said you would." Axel's groin reacted violently. Blood rushed to it and it wanted nothing more than to be freed from the prison of his pants so it could be buried deep within Roxas. Mouth, ass, it didn't matter. He wanted Roxas.

"And why would I consider letting you live long enough to punish you? Didn't you tell Sora you'd kill me?"

Those eyes flew open. "You broke me," said Roxas in an accusing tone. "I can't do anything anymore. My clan can't trust me and I can't be with anyone else. You've ruined me. So as I said, kill me or punish me."

There was that fire Axel had wanted. His restraint was gone. Nuzzling against Roxas' neck he gently bit down.

"I can think of plenty of punishments for you."


End file.
